


Like the sun

by SaphTea



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Short, Soft Hasegawa Langa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphTea/pseuds/SaphTea
Summary: you like that person, right?"Mom's words had shaken something in me. Something of which I hadn't known it was there before."Uh... Yeah", I admitted rather quickly.Langa lays awake at night, thinking about what realising that he likes Reki means for them
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> After I saw this scene, I literally had to pause it and write this. Basically; what I imagine went through Langa's head: BECAUSE BOY I KNOW YOU SAW THAT BLUSH

"you like that person, right?"

Mom's words had shaken something in me. Something of which I hadn't known it was there before. 

"Uh... Yeah", I admitted rather quickly.

Hours later, I was laying in bed. Pondering about what I had said. What exactly does liking Reki mean?   
I haven't even properly spoken to him in days. Why didn't this realisation come when talking to him was an everyday thing? When it was still easy to drape an arm around him and laugh about silly stuff.   
I guess it's true what they say, about only knowing how much something means to you when you lose it.

Ah wait. That isn't true. I guess I always knew I cared about Reki, but I just never really admitted to myself just how much. Does this mean I want to be with him?

I hesitate. Be with Reki, in what way? What exactly do I expect of him? Will we just go back to being friends? And will that be enough for me?

My stomach drops a little at the thought. It might be hard to continue like nothing happened. Like I didn't just realise something which could change everything. 

Reki wouldn't think I was gross at least, that's for sure. He's so kind. Maybe he'd even be proud of me for telling him, of I end up doing that. Maybe, if I explained that I meant it, he'd even go on a date with me?

I stare at the ceiling, before growing bright red. Oh my god, how'd that even look? We could do something we both love. Like skating! And then we could just, go somewhere to eat and then- 

Wait.

Isn't that what we've already been doing? I turn around and press my face into my pillow, as if it would lessen my embarrassment. It's true, isn't it? No matter which way you twist or turn it, all our after school outings could... You know, technically, be called dates. Oh my god.

Wait have I been dating Reki without actually realising it?

No. That's ridiculous... 

Let's take a step back; organise my thoughts for a bit.  
Step one: I like Reki. Okay check.  
Step two: I want to be with him.   
Well, that's still a work in progress. First I need to apologize (which I will), and then we'll see.  
Step three: Change happens.   
So, I guess that means we'll start with calling our "dates" actual dates. I'll confess. And then? Should I try to... Uhm. Kiss? Him?

I try to imagine ir. Sitting in front of Reki. I'm petting his unruly hair, and we're laughing. He's always so adorable when he's smiling. I never really understood why authors compared beautiful people to the sun, at least not until recently.   
Then, Reki's face straightens. A slight blush taints his cheeks as he slowly leans in and- and-

Warmth pools in my belly as I imagine his slightly chapped lips softly pressing against mine, his hand grabbing the back of my neck. Reki pulls back, his breath shaky. He leans back in, as his other hand finds his way-

NO.  
No, no, no, no, no.  
I can't do this. He's still angry at me. I shouldn't be imagining this. Let's stick to step two for now.

I want to be with him, and I should apologize.

On an unrelated note, I could probably use a cold shower.


End file.
